Forum:Sujestas (Angel Blaise)
Per favore escusa mea mal Elefen. Me es un comensor. Me sujesta un sufisa '-e', o '-i', o '-' (vacua) per sinifia la jenero neutra cuando un nom es capas de reseta un de la sufisa de jenero (-a o -o), simil a la truple de spos, sposa, e sposo. Esta ta es usosa per cuando on no vole spesifa la jenero, e esta ta es incluinte de persones ci ave un jenero nonbinaria. Per esemplo: tie o ti per tia/tio avi per ava/avo, car "ave" ja es un otra parola, e "av" no acroda con la fonolojia de Elefen fie o fi per fia/fio, per spesifa "child of (parent)" oposa de "child, young creature" xice o xici per xica/xico, per la sinifia "gal/guy" *Me acorda. Tal parolas ta es bonvenida! (En esta punto me gusta lingua ido.) Ance madre/padre manca un parola neutra como "parent" en engles. harri *Un madre o padre es un "jenitor", listada como "parent" en la disionario. Simon *De la tre posibles presentada a supra, "-i" es la plu bon de la puntos de vista de fonolojia e nonconfusa con otra parolas esistente. "Ti", "fi" e "xici" es parolas bela, e lo es nonprobable ce on ta vole ajunta la sufisa verbal "-i" a esta radises. Nota ce tal radises no es multe en elefen. Simon *Un otra posible imajinable es la usa de -an: un "tian" ta es un membro de la categoria cual inclui tias e tios. Simon me prefere "tia o tio", etc, como en la linguas romanica. ance, la usa de -i (o -e) sujeste la plural en italian. ma, si vos acorda con lunlotra, me no oposa. la sola esemplos de esta es... *ti *avi *fi *neti *xici la otras ave... *spos *cusin *sobrin *jenitor *conaseda oke? jorj Me acorda ci la esemplos supra, lista par jorj. Multe grasias a tota. Angel Blaise *Ance me gusta esta. Nos pote dise ce "ti" e "fi" es mera "tia/o" e "fia/o" sin sua vocal final (como "spos", etc), e ce la formas "avi", "neti" e "xici" es analoja a "ti" e "fi" (reanalisente la -i como un sufisa). Simon **Multe bon. Me gusta esta esplica. Angel Blaise *Me es multe, multe contente. Grasias a cadun!! harri *Me ia ajunta la sinco nova parolas como radises a la disionario (cual no es enlinia a presente, ma cisa me va republici lo en esta fini de semana). Nota ce los va es vera usosa en casos do on no vole o no pote refere a la jenero de la person, esata como per la pronom "el". Simon ** Esce la parolas nonofisial "ela/elo" va apare en la disionario? ** Probable no, car los es nonofisial. Simon Cisa nos va crea un forma familial de "jenitor", simil a "papa" o "mama"? Si la tema de parla de bebe va es usa, un posible ta pote es gaga, ma esta evidente ave un otra sinifia en franses ("senile; crazy; infatuated", como en engles). Un otra idea es jaja, de la un letera de "jenitor". *Me no acorda. La parolas familial per persones "nonbinaria" es un cosa cual la persones mesma debe deside. Per esemplo: Mea fia ia sposi un om ci vole apare como un fem. Donce mea neto, Teo, ave un madre fema e un madre mas. La familia ia deside ce Teo dise "äiti" (parola suomi) a sua madre fema e "mappa" (un combina inter "mamma" e "pappa") a sua madre mas. Ma aora la parolas usada es "äiti" e "mamma". (Alga persones vole ce sua fis usa sola la nom de sua jenitor.) harri *Me acorda con Harri. Ance la termas per "mama" e "papa" es vera nomes propre cual un familia mesma va eleje. La parolas "mama" e "papa" es usosa como un funda, per esemplo si on tradui un nara de un otra lingua en cual la termas corespondente es usada. Simon *Me no ia intende per lo usa sola per persones nonbinaria, ma en la modo de la pronom "el". Aora me comprende ce lo no es nesesa. Grasias a Harri e Simon per la clari. Angel Blaise Vos cisa interesa la fato seguente: La lingua svensce ia ave sola du pronomes persona tre, "hon" e "han" como "she" e "he" en engles. Sirca du anios ante aora on ia introdui un parola tre "hen" per usa nonjenere. La pronom nova es aora bon asetada, e usada frecuente. La spos de mea fia ia defende, forte e publica, la aseta de esta parola nova! harri *Si. Me multe amira la pronom "hen" e la persones ci ia fa lo posible! Grasias a la spos de tua fia per sua labora bon! ("tu" es sempre usa per la singular, si?) Angel Blaise *Si. Simon Me proposa seniori per un jenero neutra de "senior" e "seniora", como nion "san", engles "Mx." e Ido "sioro". Seniori ta usa en la modo de "el", e donce senioris ta la mesma de "senioras e seniores". Donce, per esemplo, on ta pote dise "senioris Algun" o "senior e seniora Algun" cuando refere a ambos de senior Algun e seniora Algun, e on pote dise "seniori Algun" per refere a o senior Algun o seniora Algun. Angel Blaise Un otra posible ta es senior (neutra), seniora (fema) e senioro (mas). Tro estrema?! harri *Me ia es a punto de sujesta esata esta. Simon per favore, no! an italianes dise "signor", sin -o! los es titulos, no parolas normal. sola en testos antica, on ta usa "senior/a" per indica un person, e alora sola per un person de alta state. aora, on ta usa "la om/fem", etc. si on usa lo separada de un nom, on usa lo como un forma "vocativa" ("alo, senior! tu ia cade tua xapo!") jorj *Alga persones, en cuantia gradal cresente, prefere no identifia se con la jeneros tradisional. Elefen no ave un titulo cortes per sua nomes (como "Mx" en engles) o un parola per atrae sua atende (como en tua esemplo de la xapo cadeda). Ma me comprende perce tu no vole perde la sinifia mas de "senior". Cisa nos pote usa "seniori" como Angel ia proposa, an si lo es pico noncoerente. O cisa nos pote trova un otra radis per esta. "San" no es posible; "sen" ta ave un plural nonoportun (= "ashes"). Simon *Si nos crea un nova radis per lo, me proposa sior, de la Ido "sioro" sin la fini O. Angel Blaise *"Sior" es bela, ma elefen es sever en prende sua vocabulo direta de la linguas romanica, no de otra linguas construida. En esta caso, esta presenta un problem. "Seniori" pare la plu bon, estra si nos pote trova un radis intera diferente (= sin relata etimolojial a "senior"). Simon *'Sior' es simil a franses "sieur" (IPA: /sjœʁ/). Sior pote deriva de "sieur", si? Ma me es cocontente con o seniori o sior, o alga otra proposa. Angel Blaise *Si, on pote deriva "sior" de "sieur", ma "sieur" en franses es mas, sujestante ce "sior" ta es ance mas. Simon